


She go Nyoom

by ReefStarStorys



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Badass Lapis, Bandages, Bullying, But no one else knows, But the work is not, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Healing, I love my babys, Injury, Motercycle gorl, Please its wholesome, Snarky girls, The title is silly, im a dork, leather jacket, nerd, new kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReefStarStorys/pseuds/ReefStarStorys
Summary: Badass motorcycle girlfriend Lapis.Peridot is glad to have her.





	She go Nyoom

Peridot reflected on this whole day. From the time she woke up the bad feeling was in her gut, and After dealing with 3 tests, 2 grumpy teachers, AND a lunchtime fiasco, She did not need this. She had things to do at home. Like homework, and cooking dinner for the 4th time this week.

Jasper pushed her roughly back, into the school wall, and her thoughts flew away when her head collided roughly with the brick. She gripped her head, her eyes already welling with tears. 

“Aww, little blondie gonna cry?” The brute laughed, gripping at her shirt. “Boo hoo, runt. Scared of a little reality? Don’t you know the real world isn't GENTLE…?” She punched the smaller girl in her stomach, her possy laughing and standing behind her just on the parking lot. She dropped her, Peridot instinctively curling up and whimpering.

Jasper allowed her a second. Not in pity, Peridot knew; But because she enjoyed letting the pain settle before she inflicted more. “You know I’m really disappointed, Dot.” Jasper scowled, lifting her up by her arm, The struggling she did on instinct useless. “You really pissed me off today. I thought you knew better than that, Miss Ivy league.”

Her grades were impressive, and Jasper hated it. She hated how smart the girl was and how dumb it made her seem. “You and that Lapis you hang around are on my list. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she knows her beating is your fault.” She smirked evilly, and tossed peridot effortlessly onto the concrete, easily skinning the side of her arm and causing the girl to let out a pained cry.

“Is it now?” A voice spoke to their left, and the four girls standing around and Peridot glanced over to see a black haired girl, mounted on a blue motorcycle and helmet on her hip. “You know I’d rather sooner blame your pickled brain then Peri there.” She gestured to the girl, kicking down her kickstand and setting her helmet on her handlebar, glaring at Jasper with a hidden fury.

“Excuse me?” Jasper growled, turning away from the bleeding blonde and walking towards her. “You got a lot of nerve, new girl. Hope you learn from this.” She cracked her knuckles, sizing up to the girl. “You and your stupid leather jacket. You think you’re cool, eh?” She laughed, looking down.

“It’s not for looks, meatsack.” Lapis said calmly, but laced with venom. “And I don’t think I’m anything. I KNOW I’m better than you.” Lapis smirked, causing Jasper to tense. The brute growled and swung crudely, Lapis easily ducking and jabbing a hand into her exposed side.

“You little…” Jasper gripped her side, turning around again, ready to fight.

“As much fun as this is gonna be, I’ll give you a chance, musclehead. You can still back out. I have things to do other than kick you ass.” Lapis spat. “Unless you want to wake up whining about how your body is covered in bruises and you can’t feel your face.”

Jasper managed a laugh, standing. “Is that a threat, skinny? I can snap you in half!” She was a bit shaky, but clenched her fist again. “I don’t take kindly to people who don’t know their place.”

“Funny, I was about to say the same thing.” She didn’t give Jasper the chance to retort, she rushed forward and slapped her, ducking and dodging the heavy strike Jasper gave with a war cry, before Punching with even more force into the side opposite of the one she jabbed. Jasper was forced to her knees, making an unintelligible noise of pain. Lapis Didn’t stop. She gripped the mane atop the brutes head and lifted her face, opening it up to punch it. 

Peridot had retreated back to where Lapis’s bike was, holding her pounding head and whimpering over her skinned arm. It was a 3 inch long and inch wide wound, bleeding from the rough concrete and in desperate need of some kind of attention.

The blonde Hadn’t noticed then, how Jasper had rolled over, one hand wrapped around herself protectively, and the other on her face. Lapis looming over her with anger, balled fists, and a heaving chest. “See, this is what happens when you don’t listen. I warned you.” She kicked at the bully’s stomach, causing her to cry out. Lapis strolled around to her other side, leaning down to her ear. “And believe me, I can do MUCH worse. Touch Peridot or talk shit again and I’ll make sure you don’t walk for a week.” 

Jasper whimpered, her possy half gone, and who remained had backed away, turning and leaving immediately when the girl cast a dangerous gaze up towards them, threatening to do the same thing to them. She stood, straightening her jacket, before her eyes widened and she turned worriedly down to the whimpering blonde, touching and crying out slightly when she touched her injured arm.

Peridot didn’t flinch when she crouched down and gently took her arm, with more care than you’d expect. “You’re gonna be okay, I promise.” She whispered, looking into the tear filled green eyes in front of her. “C’mon. I’ll drive you home and patch you up. Are your legs okay?” She helped Peridot stand, after a shaky nod.

She was assisted onto the back of the bike, and Lapis Offered her the helmet. Peridot shook her head. “No… can we just get home… please, Lapis?” Lapis quickly shoved on her helmet, the look in the eyes of the blonde making her heart pang with emotion.

“Of course. Just hold tight, yeah?” She swung her right leg over, turning the key and revving the engine a bit before setting off, slowly increasing speed. It only took a few minutes for them to slow and turn into Peridots neighborhood, Lapis easily parking in the empty driveway, getting off and turning to see Peridot wobble off and clutch her hand, eyes squeezed shut.

Her eyes softened, and she moved to behind the blonde, guiding her inside and to the nearest bathroom. She started digging through the box of random medical junk under the sink, Peridot sitting on the edge of the tub.

“Jasper’s just gonna get worse now, you know.” Peridot muttered, looking sadly at her arm. “She’s just gotten angrier since you moved here. Worse. You provoke her.”

“No, I SCARE her.” Lapis mumbled, setting some ointment by Peridot and going back to the box to find some sort of bandage. “And I think she’s mad because you’ve stopped being so wary of her because you’re paying more attention to me.”

Peridot blushed, closing her eyes. “You don’t have to word it like that, you know. And I … I mean I’m glad you saved me. I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful or anything.” She opened her eyes as Lapis turned back to her, some gauze in hand. She smiled slightly at the blue eyed girl. “You really do like embracing the hardcore biker chick vibe, don’t you?”

“You know it.” Lapis giggled, lifting the scraped arm up and dabbing at it with a damp washcloth. Peridot tried not to wince, but Lapis was gentle, so it didn't hurt that bad. It felt better to have the gunk off of it anyway.

“You’re ridiculous, Lapis.” She huffed, smiling lazily. Lapis looked up with a smile too, finishing up with the cleaning, and reaching for the ointment.

“Yeah, yeah. Keep talking. It’s a good distraction. But don’t lie. You love me, Peri~” She spread the cool ointment in an even layer over the scrape, focusing on it instead of the blushing girl close to her.

“Lapis?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Lapis finished at that second, able to look up, and melting at the sight of her blonde. Her eyes tired and dull green, but warm and inviting. Her lips curled into the gentle, genuine smile that Lapis loved. The words made her chest ache, in the best way ever.

She leaned up and kissed her forehead, the small sigh and less tense posture was the best reaction. Peridot forgot about her arm, until Lapis moved and started wrapping the gauze around it. “I love you too.”

“Are you gonna stay?” She said after a second, shifting on her uncomfortable seat a bit. “The night, i mean? I… I don’t like being alone. And you are obligated to.” She smiled when Lapis chuckled, looking up with a raised brow. 

“Is that right?” She teased. “Is the great and lovable Peridot asking me to cuddle her through the night~?” She leaned forward teasingly, quirking her lips into a smile.

She gasped when Peridot kicked her knee, looking at the blonde with betrayal. “Hey!”

“Tease me any more and I’ll kick you OUT, Laz.” The girl said flatly, looking seriously down at the black haired girl. “But, yeah.”

Lapis chuckled, tying the gauze tight and clipping it. “I’d be glad to. And yeah. As your girlfriend, I am pretty obligated to watch after you, especially in your weakened state.” She leaned forward, and Peridot furrowed her brows, about to retort, before their lips met and she settled for kissing her idiot of a girlfriend back.

She pulled back after a second, frowning. “You’re no fair. It’s not my fault I’m not built like a thin TANK.”

Lapis snorted into a full laugh, covering her mouth, and wrapping her arms lazily around Peridots waist. “Are you fawning after my muscles again?” She pulled her forward, the squeal of surprise satisfying, their eyes meeting, inches apart. “Don’t be indirect about it.”

Peridot groaned and hid herself in the girls neck, the silence that ensued allowing her to relax. “Well they’re good for a few things.” She muttered. “And you did agree to carry me away from this god-awful town.”

Lapis hummed, leaning her head back against her. “That I did. One day, Peridot.”

“It sucks here.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m glad you came.” Peridot huffed. “You’re kinda the only thing I have now.” She wrapped her arms finally around Lapis, and the girl could feel her shaking. Lapis sighed and pulled her closer.

“I am too.”


End file.
